


Migra

by livrelibre



Category: Sleep Dealer
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: When Memo’s father is killed by drones on false suspicion of water terrorism, he is forced to go to Tijuana to work in the brutal “sleep dealers,” factories that virtually outsource Mexican labor to the US. Luz, a journalist and “coyotek” with whom he is involved, and Rudy, the drone pilot who killed his father, have both begun to question their work and join him in trying to set the water, and themselves, free. Sleep Dealer, a 2008 indie film by Alex Rivera, is a brilliant examination of immigration, globalization, corporate and state violence, and the way technology connects and divides us. Watch it!





	Migra

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://wiscon-vidparty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[wiscon_vidparty](http://wiscon-vidparty.dreamwidth.org/)  for the opportunity and an awesome time and to [](http://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/profile)[eruthros](http://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/)  and [](http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/profile)[thingswithwings](http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/)  for help and encouragement!

My [](http://wiscon-vidparty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wiscon_vidparty**](http://wiscon-vidparty.dreamwidth.org/) premieres vid!

**Title:** Migra  
**Fandom:** Sleep Dealer  
**Music:** Migra by Quetzal  
**Length:** 4:27  
Contains strobing and flashing effects, very fast cutting, shaky cam and vertigo effects, graphic violence (character blown up by drone, death by workplace accident), needles

**Summary:** When Memo’s father is killed by drones on false suspicion of water terrorism, he is forced to go to Tijuana to work in the brutal “sleep dealers,” factories that virtually outsource Mexican labor to the US. Luz, a journalist and “coyotek” with whom he is involved, and Rudy, the drone pilot who killed his father, have both begun to question their work and join him in trying to set the water, and themselves, free. Sleep Dealer, a 2008 indie film by Alex Rivera, is a brilliant examination of immigration, globalization, corporate and state violence, and the way technology connects and divides us. Watch it!

**Notes:** Thanks to [](http://wiscon-vidparty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **wiscon_vidparty**](http://wiscon-vidparty.dreamwidth.org/)   for the opportunity and an awesome time and to [](http://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **eruthros**](http://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/)   and [](http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **thingswithwings**](http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/)  for help and encouragement!

On [DW](http://livfic.dreamwidth.org/43360.html) or [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/livrelibre/161257176035)

Streaming: <https://youtu.be/Xwjk_mxhJxI>

  
 

Download:  
[Sleep Dealer-Migra.mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1oxvml52zowjmjb/Sleep_Dealer-Migra.mp4) (341 MB)  
[Sleep Dealer-Migra-small-1080p.mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7vesdhful0vxcyd/Sleep_Dealer-Migra-small-1080p.mp4) (161 MB)  
[Sleep Dealer-Migra-small-720p.mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/257bi5uh2jf1zeh/Sleep_Dealer-Migra-small-720p.mp4) (93 MB)  
[Subtitles](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hw99xqd2im0dw0b/Sleep_Dealer-Migra.srt)

Lyrics

Migra!  
En los montes y en los cerros  
Minutemen buscando miedo  
Listo para dispararte  
  
Migra!  
Quieren encontrar alguien  
Para darle bala Americana  
Para desquitarse!  
  
Es que no pueden con la profecía  
La gente se viene día tras día  
  
Brincando cuanto monte de noche y de día  
Con las condiciones cualquiera se echaría  
  
Si tu quieres alguien que te emigre  
Esos fácil fácil van!  
  
Vamos hablarle pronto a los testigos  
Que esos fácil fácil van  
  
Si tu quieres alguien que te emigre  
Esos fácil fácil van!  
  
Vamos hablarle pronto a los testigos  
Que esos fácil fácil van  
  
Esos fácil fácil van!  
Esos fácil fácil van!  
Esos fácil fácil van!  
  
Migra!  
No me importa si me sacan  
Yo regreso con mas  
Fuerza para organizarme  
  
Migra!  
Como en China arman muro  
Pa’ evitar el Mexicano  
Pesadilla del Tejano  
  
Si tu quieres alguien que te emigre  
Esos fácil fácil van!  
  
Vamos hablarle pronto a los testigos  
Que esos fácil fácil van  
  
Si tu quieres alguien que te emigre  
Esos fácil fácil van!  
  
Vamos hablarle pronto a los testigos  
Que esos fácil fácil van  
  
Si tu quieres alguien que te emigre  
Esos fácil fácil van!  
  
Vamos hablarle pronto a los testigos  
Que esos fácil fácil van  
  
Si tu quieres alguien que te emigre  
Esos fácil fácil van!  
  
Vamos hablarle pronto a los testigos  
Que esos fácil fácil van  
  
Que esos fácil fácil van (repeated)


End file.
